


Intoxicating

by Iamthe_BEES



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nazi Germany, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Hugging, One Shot, Repressed Feelings, Soviet Union, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthe_BEES/pseuds/Iamthe_BEES
Summary: Just a innocent ThirdUnion drabble I wrote sometime during the summer.No real plot, just kinda wrote it to practice writing descriptions for things, situations, etc
Relationships: Germany/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Intoxicating

Ussr could feel Third Reich’s muscles tense as his arms wrapped around the nazi’s waist and his hands rested comfortably on the nazi’s shoulder blades, which Reich felt digging into his back trying desperately to create some distance between himself and the much taller country.  
Reich’s breath hitched as Ussr rested his head in the crook of the shorter country’s neck. Ussr took in the foreign scent of the other, savouring the rare sweetness as it filled his lungs. They stood flush against one-another, and Ussr could hear Reich’s heart hammering in his chest, as silence blanketed them. 

Quickly Third Reich’s thoughts caught up with his body, his hands --which up until this point were awkwardly suspended in the air-- had fallen to his sides, his muscles relaxed and his breathing started to steady. As Reich thought over the situation, he started to feel increasingly uneasy once again. He’d never been this close to anyone, much less another man, and the implication of the communist choosing to get so close to him, discussed Reich. Instinctively Third Reich pushed Ussr off of himself.

“What are you doing?” Reich demanded as he looked up at the Soviet Union, who had a far-off look plastered across his face, one that resembled a lost child.

“Hm?” the soviet country mumbled “I’m so sorry, I- I don’t know what came over me”. Third Reich narrowed his eyes at Ussr sceptically, then Reich let out an exasperated sigh.

“Let's cut our meeting short for today” he stated, a bout of silence surrounded them and Ussr nodded tiredly. As they both crossed the large dining-turned-conference room, Reich churned over what had just happened, he didn’t really get an answer to his earlier stated question, ‘what did that soviet bastard think he was doing?’ Reich silently pondered again.  
Glancing up at said soviet bastard, who seemed to tower over Third Reich when they were side by side, once again Ussr had a dazed expression as he and Reich walked through what felt like never ending hallways. Suddenly, Reich stopped dead in his track, followed by Ussr stopping a few feet in front of the other and half turning to face the halted nazi, Ussr opens his mouth to ask something, but Third Reich beat him to it 

“Are you feeling alright?” he doesn’t hesitate asking this, his voice was soft, the commie was taken aback at how sincere the question was.

“Yes, just tired” Ussr answered after a short pause, truth be told he was mostly dazed as he was trying to understand what had sparked the sudden urge to embrace Third Reich. But the more Ussr thought about it, the clearer the answer became, it wasn’t a sudden urge that led Ussr to act the way he had, more like something that had been building up for a while. When had it begun, Ussr couldn’t say. What happened that made Ussr finally act on the repressed urges? Anyone's guess really, Ussr’s first thought immediately drifted to the still ever present strong sweetness that followed Third Reich ever since the start of there rendezvous, it was most likely from a cologne, but it wasn’t a scent that was common from Reich, maybe France or Britain, but not Third Reich.  
So it was most likely that sweetness that tipped Ussr over the edge, all of his urges to be close to Reich spilling out. In that moment, if Third Reich hadn’t pushed him off, the Soviet Union could have held the nazi till day break. And much to his own disdain, he had thought about connecting their lips, knowing better --unless he wanted a bullet to the head either from Reich or himself-- he had restrained himself.

Will Ussr had once again been caught in his thoughts, him and Reich continued their tread through the grand German mansion which Reich called home, towards the entryway. Opening the grand entryway doors the chilled night air hit Ussr’s face, he looked back at Third Reich and gave a small wave getting a small nod in return. As Ussr left the mansion he pondered the night’s events, and he couldn’t help but anticipate the next time Reich and he could embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a follow up to this story ;)


End file.
